It is a proven fact that smoke detectors give the early warning needed to save lives in a fire. However, conventional smoke detectors use a battery which lasts only one year and is often removed when the low battery alarm sounds and never replaced. Also since this battery is removable and interchangeable in other equipment, the smoke detector battery is often "borrowed" and never replaced. These practices often end in tragedy when a fire occurs and no smoke detector protection is afforded because the battery is missing. The present research and development effort will provide a non-removable smoke detector battery lasting twenty years in applications based on the LM 1801 or similar integrated circuit. Several types of lithium anode primary cells will be investigated to determine their suitability to this application. The low voltage alarm set point of the LM 1801 IC will be optimized to the discharge curves of the battery for maximum capacity utilization. The new form, fit and function battery will be directly soldered into the smoke detector PC board to deter removal. A sealed battery/smoke detector case will be designed to further deter removal. Final lithium anode chemistry cell selection will be based on the ability to mass produce smoke detectors having this battery.